monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:SmoczaS/Comics cosplay
''Comics cosplay'' Seria lalek autorstwa SmoczejS. Postaci są przebrane w stroje inspirowane postaciami z komiksów lub ewentualnie ich realizacji kinowych. Postacie nie mogą się powtarzać, nie ma ograniczeń w ich ilości. Na oddanie projektu jest dwa tygodnie (ale robię wyjątki). Zgłoszenia proszę kierować na moją tablicę włącznie z opisami i rysunkami, zgłoszenia napisane pod postem nie będą zaliczane. ''Abigail Squito'' *''Postać: Harley Quinn'' *''Tytuł: Film "Suicide Squad"'' *''Opis:'' *''Rysunek:'' ''Mei - Lin'' *''Postać: Catwoman thumb'' *''Tytuł: komiks "Catwoman"'' *''Opis: '' *''Rysunek:'' W tej serii Mei ubrana jest w kreację inspirowaną "Catwoman" składają się na nią: czarny,skórzany kombinezon przylegający do jej ciała, w niektórych miejscach jest nadszarpany. Góra kombinezonu oraz dół sprawiają wrażenie lekko przetartych. Kotołaczka posiada także ciemnoniebieski,skórzany pas z kocią łapą na której wyryto literę "C",szare rękawice oraz maskę zakrywającą górę jej głowy. Na górze maska ozdobiona jest czarnymi elementami przypominającymi kocie uszy. Włosy dziewczyny wychodzą spod maski w efekcje zwisają po bokach jej twarzy. Buty kotki to wysokie do połowy łydki skórzane kozaki w odcieniach czerni. Makijaż Mei to czarne cienie do powiek oraz krwisto czerwona szminka. ''Blair DeGhoul'' *''Postać: Scooby Doo thumb'' *''Tytuł: komiks "Scooby Doo"'' *''Opis: '' *''Rysunek:'' W tej serii kreacja Blair inspirowana jest "Scooby'm - Do" włosy gargulki zostały spięte u góry,po bokach jej twarzy zwisają kosmyki. Ubrana jest w ciemno brązowy sweter na który ma założoną również brązową lecz jaśniejszą marynarkę. Ozdobiona jest czarnymi "łatkami" inspirowanymi łatkami Scooby'ego. Na marynarce widać też błękitny medalik w kształcie rombu z wyrytymi żółtymi literami "SD" Blair ubrana jest też w ciemnobrazową spódniczkę sięgającą do kolan do spódniczki został przyczepiony "ogon" który wije się wokół prawdziwego ogona dziewczyny. Buty gargulki to wysokie,kozaki w odcieniu marynarki,one również zostały ozdobione czarnymi "plamkami" dół butów przypomina nie co psie łapy. Na głowie Blair ma opaskę imitującą uszy Scooby'ego. Zwykle masywne i prostokątne okulary dziewczyny zostały zastapione małymi,okrągłymi,nos gargulki jest ozdobiny czarną plamką na wzór psiego nosa. Makijaż Blair to brązowe cienie i czerwona szminka. ''Amelie Muorame'' *''Postać: Daphne'' *''Tytuł: komiks "Scooby Doo"'' *''Opis:'' *''Rysunek:'' ''Varia Viride'' *''Postać: Zatanna'' *''Tytuł: "Young Justice"'' *''Opis: Varia ubrana jest w białą koszulę z dużym dekoltem, opinającą talię dziewczyny prawie jak gorset. Dół to krótkie, przyległe spodnie. Na szyi ma założoną białą muszkę, wyglądającą jak pozostała część koszuli. Na to narzucony ma czarny płaszcz magika, z przodu krótszy, a z tyłu mający kształt jaskółczego ogona sięgającego za kolana. W przeciwieństwie do Zatanny, dziewczyna nie ma tutaj rajstop, a jej buty to czarne szpilki na wysokim obcasie. Na ręce założone ma krótkie, białe rękawiczki. Włosy Varii są ułożone w lekkie fale, a grzywka nie zasłania jej oka. Jedynym makijażem jest ciemnobordowa szminka.'' ''Tomas Ragnar'' *''Postać: Nightwing'' *''Tytuł: "Nightwing"'' *''Opis: Tomas ubrany jest w czarny, opancerzony kombinezon identyczny do tego, który ma Nightwing. Na piersi widnieje niebieski ptak, a wzór schodzi w dół jego ramion. Do tego ma czarne, również opancerzone buty oraz rękawice. Na twarzy ma charakterystyczną, przylegającą maskę. Jego włosy są odrobinę dłuższe niż normalnie, lecz nadal są w całkowitym nieładzie.'' ''Masami'' *''Postać: Yuuzou Suzuya'' *''Tytuł: "Tokyo Ghoul"'' *''Opis: Masami ma na ciele naszyte nicią te same wzory, które ma Juuzou. Ubrana jest w białą, niechlujną koszulę na szelkach we wzory fal. Ma czarne spodnie o nogawkach 3/4, a pod nimi legginsy do kolan w brązowe kwiaty sakury. Buty to zwykłe, brązowe kapce z futerkiem. Włosy Masami są niechlujnie ścięte do ramion, a grzywkę podpinają jej czerwone spinki w kształcie "XIII". Gdy dziewczyna rozepnie swoją koszulkę, można zauważyć pod nią czarny podkoszulek, a we wnętrzu koszuli wiele prowizorycznych noży.'' ''Marina Nazarova'' *''Postać: Edward Elric'' *''Tytuł: "Fullmetal Achemist"'' *''Opis: Marina ubrana jest w strój prawie identyczny do Edwarda. Ma na sobie czarne, przylegające spodnie, czarną bluzkę, a na niej narzutkę z białymi obramowaniami. Ma również charakterystyczny czerwony płaszcz z symbolem alchemii na plecach. Buty to średniej długości glany. Włosy dziewczyny są zaplecione w ciasny warkocz, a jej grzywka została podzielona na środku.'' ''Miyu Himura'' *''Postać: Lady Shiva'' *''Tytuł: "Birds of Prey"'' *''Opis: Włosy Miyu zostały ścięte do jej piersi i swobodnie opadają jej wzdłuż ramion. Ma na sobie czerwoną, tradycyjną koszulę chińską. Po bokach ma ona gorseto-podobne, czarne grawerowania. Talię przewiązaną ma czarno-czerwonym paskiem. Na to wszystko narzucony ma czarny płaszcz z podciągniętymi rękawami i stojącym kołnierzykiem. Spodnie to zwykłe, czarne legginsy, umożliwiające swobodne poruszanie się, a buty to czarne kozaki przed kolana na lekkim obcasie. Dziewczyna ma również założone czarne rękawiczki bez palców.'' ?? *''Postać:'' *''Tytuł:'' *''Opis:'' ''Jakby ktoś nie miał pomysłu to mała pomoc : bohaterowie komiksów '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:SmoczaS Kategoria:Wymyślone linie